Solstice, Part 1/?
by Mars2916
Summary: This is my first fanfic, please PLEASE review...Two new characters interact with the Scoobies, this is an introduction, tell me if you like and there will be more to come!


This story takes place the summer after Season 5. Riley is gone and Glory has been defeated…

Solstice, Part 1

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Hugh asked, looking past Sibhan at the runway.

"It's a little late to be asking that, isn't it?" She replied as the runway began to move beneath them. "And yes, I am certain."

Hugh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to stop the migraine that was threatening him. He didn't want to take this trip. Meeting those two could damage her, and wash away all the training she had been given. But she had begged, pleaded, and wheedled, just as she always did. And he had given in, just as he always did. She knew exactly which buttons to press. Hugh supposed that was what made him a poor Watcher. He turned a weary face to his charge, who returned his look with a beaming face.

"Besides, what better way for an S.I.T. to get training than to learn from two actual Slayers?" Sibhan smiled at him, knowing that she had won.

Hugh sighed once more. This was going to be a very long trip.

…

Giles stood in his kitchen and dropped a tea bag into his mug. The early Saturday morning sun filtered into his house through the window. _How beautiful is day?_ thought Giles. These peaceful mornings were special: the light warming the room, the smell of bread browning in the toaster, the sounds of the birds outside, and the oh-so-familiar taste of tea in his mouth. These were the times when he was happy to be alive and in this spot at this moment. His peace was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Oh what now?" Giles grumbled to himself.

He opened the door to find a couple on his doorstep. Both were rather tall and wore sunglasses. The man was wearing a white tee shirt and a black blazer with blue jeans and doc martins. He had short, sandy colored hair and a face that looked as though he could not stay serious for very long. The laugh lines around his mouth were too prominent.

The woman was a few inches shorter than the man was. She had long reddish hair. She wore very tight jeans and a purple tank top. _That was a look that Buffy would approve of_, Giles said to himself. She had a questioning look on her face that pulled her mouth to one side. Looking at her counterpart, she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. The man took this opportunity to speak.

"Rupert Giles?" He asked, using an accent that made Giles start. It was so familiar, from long ago. _London_, he thought, _and very clipped_…

"Are you Rupert Giles?" the man frowned, "Does he live here? This is the right address…"

Giles found his voice. "Yes, I am Rupert Giles, do I know you from somewhere?" The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Excellent!" said the man excitedly. He took off his glasses and held out his hand. "I am Hugh Brody," he said shaking Giles' hand vigorously. He looked at the girl. "And this is my charge, Sibhan Connolly." The woman smiled. She pushed her glasses up off her face. She smiled and suddenly looked very young. 

"Sibby," she said, holding out her hand, "Most people call me 'Sibby'."

"Oh, pleased to meet you," said Giles, trying to take it all in. He was still trying to determine how much of a threat they posed. They were out in the light, so they weren't vampires. They looked human, but that could just be masking. _Hmmm_… "So, how do you two know me?" Hugh chuckled.

"Well, we don't really. I requested your address from the Council," he started quickly, "I would have called first, but I didn't take into account my cell phone going out…"

"The Council?" Giles cut him off, "the _Watchers'_ Council?" 

"Well, yeah. What other council knows your address?" They both cocked their heads to the side.

"You aren't in trouble with the mob or the government or something, are you?" asked the girl, Sibby.

"Oh no, of course not." Giles looked very put out and very British at her question.

"Oh ok, well yes, the Watchers' Council," continued Hugh, "and I'm sorry to be rude, but we have had a bit of a long flight, might we be able to come in?"

"Oh, yes of course," Giles decided that if their story was genuine, then inviting them in wouldn't be that big of a problem. He did, however, make a mental note of where all of his hidden weapons were located, just in case. He moved away from the door so that the pair could enter. Hugh took their luggage and made his way inside, followed by Sibby.

"We came right from the airport. I also forgot to remember how much of a time difference there is between the East Coast and the west…"

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't firmly stapled to your neck," said Sibby, giving Hugh a look, "I told you this flight was too early."

"Right, well anyway, yes, the Watchers' Council. They gave me a bit of the run around. Unfortunately you and good old Wes are still considered persona non grata on the other side of the pond. They got a little nervous when I started asking questions about you two and the Slayers. But eventually I was able to get your address, so here we are."

"I see," said Giles pensively, "and why exactly are you here?" They looked at each other again.

"Well, as you have probably already surmised, I am a Watcher, and Sibby here is a Slayer in training, among other things. She got curious about Buffy and Faith and thought that maybe we should pay you all a visit."

"I see," Giles repeated.

"So where is she?" Sibby spoke up, "Is she here?" Giles had almost forgotten she was there, she sat so quietly. 

"Ah, no, she isn't here." Sibby frowned at this, "She is at her house."

"Well what time is it? When does she usually wake up? What is her training schedule like? Will she come here directly or do you have to call her?" Sibby fired these questions faster than Giles could decipher them. Her face was almost flushed; she looked like a small child about to open her presents Christmas morning. Giles smiled at her.

"Well, knowing Buffy, she probably won't wake up until sometime around noon. Today eventually she will probably end up at the Magik Shop." Sibby frowned.

"Oh right, the store. Comes in handy, dealing with curses and such, doesn't it?" asked Hugh. Giles nodded.

"_Eventually_? What do you mean? Doesn't she have some sort of schedule to follow?" Sibby looked so disappointed.

"Buffy has her own kind of schedule. I should actually be getting over there soon. Would the two of you care to accompany me?" This was met by a brooding Sibby, and a happily nodding Hugh.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were piled into Giles' convertible, heading in the direction of the store. The two Watchers sat in the front, while Sibby reclined in the back and soaked up the California summer sun.

"So do you keep all your weapons and books at the store, or do you evenly disperse them?" asked Hugh. He was enjoying talking shop with someone who obviously knew what he was doing. 

"Well of course, it isn't wise to put all your eggs in one basket, so I keep an even number of weapons in both places. As for the books, all but a chosen few are in the store. We are also working on scanning all of the text into the computer to form some sort of database."

"Wow, that's amazing, how are you able to do that, run the store, train your Slayer, and have a social life?" asked Hugh.

"Well, I have help with the scanning from Willow…"

"The witch?" 

"Yes, she does practice witchcraft," said Giles drolly, "as for the social life, I still haven't been able to figure that part out yet."

"I see," said Hugh unhappily.

"How effective do you find that battleaxe? Is it very useful when you account for its weight?" This, surprisingly, came from Sibby in the back seat.

"What battleaxe?" asked Hugh.

"The ancient Summerian double bladed battle axe that he has hidden under the couch we were sitting on," said Sibby, adjusting her glasses. Giles glanced at her in the rear view mirror. 

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"I tried to determine where all the weapons were placed when we got into the house, just in case." Giles was stunned, not only by her observation, but also by the fact that she knew what it was. 

"How did you know what it was?" Giles asked, giving in to his curiosity.

"Oh, ancient and medieval weaponry is one of Sibby passions. That and movies involving weaponry of that kind. Ask her how many times a week she watches 'Gladiator' or 'Braveheart'." Hugh laughed. Sibby made a face.

"What? I can't have interests outside of killing demons?"

"Well, here we are," said Giles, parking the car in back. "We'll go in through the back, that's where the training room is."

"Training room? You have a training room?" Sibby got that Christmas Day look back on her face. The three walked into the pre-discussed room. While the men made their way into the store, Sibby lagged behind, staring at everything. _This is like a dream come true_, she thought. The whole place was utterly amazing. She walked over and just for fun, gave the punching bag a weak kick. "Hey, Mr. Giles? Do you mind if I try some of this stuff out?" Giles gave her a smile.

"Go right ahead, my dear." Sibby had such a happy look on her face; it was as though she was going to explode.

"Just don't break anything," admonished Hugh, "we haven't even been here two hours." Sibby stuck her tongue out at him. They smiled at each other and Hugh followed Giles into the store.

An hour later, the Scooby Gang began to make their way to the Magik Shop. The first ones there were Anya and Xander. Anya had to work at the shop that day and Xander had nothing better to do. Before too long, Willow and Tara showed up. They wanted to stock up on some supplies and hang out with their friends. The foursome was surprised to see Hugh standing behind the counter, pouring over a gigantic book and questioning Giles every now and again.

"Who are you?" asked Anya angrily, "and what are you doing behind my counter? Giles, have I been fired?"

"No, Anya, you haven't been fired. This is Hugh, and I guess you could call him a friend from England."

"A 'Ripper' kind of friend, or a 'Giles-the-neighborhood-Watcher' kind of friend?" asked Willow nervously.

"Ah, yes," said Hugh with a smile, "I had forgotten about the whole 'Ripper' deal." Giles made a disgusted face.

"Well, I guess its safe to assume that since he is here and nothing is broken and we aren't dead that he is a good guy," said Xander.

"Well, of course, I'm a good guy. Do bad guys read?" Hugh said good-naturedly. The rest of the group smiled. 

"Well, I guess I should make the introductions. Hugh this is Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara." Giles pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Otherwise known as the Scooby Gang," said Willow, as she stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. But no Buffy…"

"No Buffy isn't here yet, OH! But I spoke to her before and she said she would be here eventually," said Willow.

"As usual," smiled Giles.

"Well, the introductions aren't through yet. Sibby is going to be just thrilled to meet all of you," he beckoned them to follow him into the training room.

"Who's Sibby?" Tara asked Willow as they followed the young Englishman.

…

The group of five followed Hugh into the training room, where Sibby had not left in over an hour. Presently she was beating the crap out of the dummy, and totally immersed in what she was doing. The Scooby Gang stood mouths agape as they watched her punch and kick the dummy with lightning speed. 

"Damn," said Xander. Hugh merely smiled at their surprise.

"Sibby…." No response. He tried again.

"Sibby…" a little louder this time, still nothing.

"SIBHAN!" he yelled. She jumped away from the dummy and spun to face them, stake in hand. She looked like a deer caught in car headlights. The girl got her bearings and began to smile. Hugh walked over.

"I want you to meet some new friends, Sibby. This is Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara. According to Willow, they also refer to themselves as the 'Scooby Gang'."

"Oh, hi," she waved at them and then looked at Hugh, "no Buffy?"

"Well, not yet." Sibby frowned.

"So who are you guys?" asked Willow.

"Well, I am a Slayer in training and Hugh is my Watcher," she turned to Hugh again, "these are the ones in the book?"

"Yes."

"Oh, great, another one," said Anya.

"What book?" asked Willow.

"The Council's journal," Hugh replied. Sibby looked at the group, and decided to make nice.

"So guys, what's up?" she smiled nervously.

…

Buffy walked into the Magik Shop. She didn't see anyone in the store. Immediately her senses started going into hyper drive, trying to ascertain whether or not anything bad had happened. _No damage, ok. No bodies, that was definitely a good sign._ Suddenly she heard laughter coming from the back room. She hurried over.

When she entered the room, she saw her four best friends standing in a line facing away from her, with her Watcher off to the side chuckling. Apparently something was very entertaining.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Buffy asked. Tara turned, saw her, and nudged Willow. Willow turned and smiled. 

"Buffy!" The rest of the group turned to look at her. They parted down the middle and Buffy was able to see Hugh and Sibby for the first time. Sibby's jaw dropped. She made her way forward as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. _This is Buffy_, she thought, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer!_ She reached forward, took Buffy's hand and began pumped it up and down.

"Oh wow…. I mean, just, WOW!" Sibby stammered, not knowing what to say. Buffy just looked at her. "Wow, you are _Buffy_, like THE Buffy. Damn."

"Sibby, why don't you tell her your name?" Hugh suggested.

"Oh right. Sibby, I'm Sibby."

"So I gathered," said Buffy, looking at Giles in confusion.

"Yeah, wow."

"Ok, honey, why don't you give the Slayer's arm a rest, ok?" Hugh came over and removed Sibby's hand from Buffy's, since the girl was unable to do it for herself. He waved to Buffy, deciding to give her arm a break.

"Hi, I'm Hugh Brody. I'm a Watcher, and this is Sibhan, my Slayer in training. Just give her a minute, and I'm sure she'll be fine. She is just really awestruck to actually be meeting you." Sibby still looked as though she could be knocked over with a feather.

"Hi, is she going to be ok?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I just need some water," she looked at Hugh pleadingly.

"Right, lets get you some water before you pass out, ok love?"

"Yeah water. Water is good."

"Well, she talks like a Scooby already," Xander quipped.

…

A few minutes later, the whole group was gathered around the table in the store. Sibby sat directly across from Buffy, staring at her with open devotion. It was starting to freak Buffy out. Admiration was one thing, this was kinda creepy. The next thing she knew, Sibby would be lurking around her house like Spike. Buffy shuddered.

"Oh well, as I was saying before Buffy got here," Sibby was tempted to say _her_ _greatness_, "I'm from Boston. I'm almost 20 now, and Hugh has been my Watcher for about four years. Before him, I had another man named Mr. Kennedy as my Watcher. Unfortunately he passed away shortly before my sixteenth birthday. And then the council sent me Hugh, and we've been together ever since." She smiled up at Hugh, who returned her expression.

"How did your old Watcher die?" asked Buffy. Sibby looked instantly sad. "Oh I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's ok. He had a heart attack. He was very old, and had been very attached to the girl he was charged with before me. She was his granddaughter. I don't think he ever really got over it when she died."

"Oh how awful," said Anya.

"Yeah we made quite the pair. My mother had recently died, and my dad…Well let's just say that my dad didn't get it at all. He still doesn't, but he's lets me do what I need to do."

"I understand that problem," said Buffy. Sibby gave her a shaky smile. 

"So I understand that you guys have a kind of system going on here. What is it like?" asked Hugh.

"Well pretty much, Buffy slays, and we all do the research to tell her what to slay and how to slay the slayible," replied Xander.

"I see," said Hugh with raised eyebrows.

"Oh well that's all very well and good but I have a better question," said Sibby as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Ah, a girl after my own heart," chuckled Buffy, "there is a club in town that we usually visit, called The Bronze."

"Excellent, a club," said Hugh as he looked at Sibby.

"What? You are going to go with us?" asked Buffy. Hugh nodded. "You never go clubbing with us, Giles."

"Buffy, would you really want me to?"

"Oh yeah, probably not. Well I guess we could go to The Bronze for a while and then I could patrol." Sibby got a hopeful look on her face that Giles caught.

"Buffy why don't you take Sibby with you tonight when you patrol?" suggested Giles. 

"Sure." Sibby beamed. Buffy gave her a look.

"Right, sorry," Sibby said sheepishly, "I'll tone it down."

"Ok so it sounds like we have a plan. Before Sibby and Buffy go patrolling, we will all go to The Bronze so that Sibby and I can check out some phat West Coast beats."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What?"

…

Later that night, Willow, Buffy, and Tara were in Buffy's room getting ready. They hadn't spent this much time primping since they were in high school, but tonight was kind of special. They had to show the Hellmouth off to the out-of-towners. Dawn loitered in the doorway. Tara sat on the bed, while Buffy put makeup on and Willow brushed her hair. It had been four months since Riley had left, the semester was over, and the apocalypse had once again been averted. Buffy was ready to get back into the game.

"You look pretty," said Dawn, then she remembered to cover herself, "I'm sure boys really like skirts that short." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well life is short, especially for a Slayer, so I have decided to stop whining and get on with mine. I just have to avoid all Angels, Rileys, and especially all Parkers."

"Who's Parker?" asked Dawn.

"Nevermind," said Buffy.

"Oh but Buffy, what about a Spike?" asked Willow innocently. Buffy turned bright red while Tara and Dawn laughed. Buffy shot her friend a deadly look.

"That _so_ is not funny. I honestly don't know which is worse, Stalker Spike or Homicidal Maniac Spike." Buffy sighed. She and Spike had gradually become friendlier toward each other. Well, they didn't try to kill each other anymore at least. And he had been there for her when all the stuff happened with her mom and Riley. But he had just been acting so odd. He was always lurking around. She almost wished he was still always trying to kill her, at least then she knew what to expect. She sighed again.

"When are they supposed to get here?" asked Tara, glancing at her watch. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I hate it when you do that," Willow smiled over at Tara, who smiled back. There was so much love in the look that passed between them that Buffy felt lonely all over again. She left the room and walked to the top of the stairs.

"Mom? Can you get the door?" she called, "We aren't quite ready yet."

Joyce Summers answered her front door and saw a man standing there that she didn't recognize. He turned to face her.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Summers, Buffy's mother. I see the resemblance. I'm Hugh Brody." They shook hands.

"Hello, Hugh. Do you go to school with Buffy?"

"What? Oh no, I'm a Watcher, like Rupert. I'm here with my charge, Sibby." He looked around, and saw her back by the car. "Sibby, love, let your eyes alone, and come meet Mrs. Summers." Sibby hurried up the walk. "I swear, women and their makeup."

Sibby heard the end of his remark. "Hey I wouldn't talk, mister, I seem to recall someone spending 45 minutes in the bathroom."

Joyce smiled at their banter. 'Won't you come in? Buffy and the others aren't quite ready yet."

"You see? I rest my case." Sibby gave him a look. Just then the other girls came down the stairs followed by Dawn. Buffy had on tight black pants and a white v-neck tank top with black shoes. Willow was wearing pants and a tie-dyed tee shirt, and Tara had on her usual long skirt and peasant blouse. Buffy looked over the couple at the door. Hugh had on a button down silk shirt in dark blue with black Dockers. Sibby was wearing a short sleeved low cut dark red shirt and a black miniskirt with black knee boots.

"Sibby, are you going to patrol in that?" asked Buffy.

"Oh of course not, I have a change of clothes in the car." Sibby smiled.

"Oh ok cool. So are you guys going to follow us?" asked Buffy.

"Yup, we borrowed Rupert's car for the evening," Hugh smiled and dangled the BMW keys, "I honestly thought he was going to cry when we drove away. Its not like I won't have it back in one piece." Buffy chuckled at the imagery. Giles loved his car.

"Ok, well just follow me," said Buffy as she got into the driver's seat of her jeep.

"Yeah just be sure to fasten your seat belts," said Willow with a smirk.

"Very funny Will, my driving isn't that bad."

"Uh huh, ok, right," she laughed as she got into the car.

Luckily, there were no major mishaps on the way to the club. Outside, the group met Anya and Xander. Anya was looking very pretty as always in a matching tan pants and top outfit. Xander was dressed very much like Hugh.

"So what Xander, did Anya dress you before you left?" teased Willow. Xander blushed.

"Well of course," replied Anya, "I can't trust his own judgement when it comes to clothes."

"Wow, you two are really domesticated," said Sibby, smiling at Anya and Xander.

"Oh god, don't even get them started," replied Willow. Sibby giggled.

They made their way inside the crowded club and proceeded to dance the night away. After a few hours, Hugh made his way outside for a little air. The Slayer and her protégé never stopped moving, but he didn't have their stamina, and needed a break. What he really wanted was a cigarette. He saw a man standing in the shadows in the corner of the alley next to club with a lighted cigarette in his mouth. He decided to be adventurous.

"Hey mate, got an extra cigarette?"

The man in the corner stood up and riffed through his pockets. For a few minutes all Hugh could see was a head of platinum blond hair. Then ice blue eyes met his green ones.

"Here you go. Nice accent by the way," said the man as he lit Hugh's cigarette.

"Same to you. Thanks a lot. Name's Hugh by the way." He held out his hand.

"No problem, what's a little lung cancer between friends?" chuckled the man.

"Nothing much I suppose," Hugh took a deep drag, "So what do your friends call you?"

"Spike."

"Interesting. Very punk. Anyone ever tell you you look a lot like Billy Idol?" Spike gave Hugh a dangerous look. "I'm kidding. So what part of Jolly Old England are you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Well, that's how I make friends. I bum smokes off them and then ask questions until they get fed up and beat me to a bloody pulp." They both laughed. Spike liked this man in spite of himself.

"I'm originally from London. But I've done a lot of traveling."

"Same here. Do you live in California?"

"Well, for now I do," said Spike as he flicked his cigarette, "what about you?"

"Just visiting."

"Sunnydale isn't exactly a tourist spot."

"Well I'm sort of here on business."

"Oh really…." Spike exhaled some smoke, "and what business would that be."

"Now look who's the curious one," Hugh looked back into the club, "Uh oh, I think I see the little woman coming, I had better put this out."

"Your woman doesn't like you to smoke?"

"More accurate would be she doesn't _let_ me smoke. I know, I know, it's a pansy ass thing, but trust me, her bite is just as bad as her bark." Spike chuckled as Hugh stamped out the butt. Just then Sibby came wandering out of the club with Buffy in tow. She started before she even got out the door of the club.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, the DJ is playing some really good stuff. You weren't out here smoking, were you?" Hugh gave her an innocent look as Spike chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were having a conversation."

"Oh sorry pet, this is…"

"Spike!" Buffy interrupted, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just having a sm…uh…nice little chat with my new friend here, love, no need to feel jealous," Spike smiled.

"Why are you here?" asked Buffy, exasperated at the irony of life. _Of all the people Hugh could start up a conversation with… _

"The alley way is public property, pet."

"UGH!"

"Ok, disaster averted, so he's here. The more, the merrier. Spike, why don't you come on inside and party with us?" suggested Sibby after getting a positive nod from Hugh. Buffy looked at her as though she had grown an extra head.

"Ok, fine, you are harmless, and besides you have been helping out a lot lately. Come on, let's go," Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and dragged him behind her into the club. Spike was in shock. He had no idea who Sibby was, but he was from that moment her servant for life. She had gotten the Slayer to thank him AND to hang out with him. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Spike, what are you doing? Come on."

Later on that evening, the group was breaking up. Tara and Willow had taken Hugh up on his offer to drop them back at their apartment. Anya and Xander left in Xander's Blazer. Spike had wheedled his way into going on patrol with the girls, as much as Buffy protested. Sibby went over to the BMW to get her bag.

"You will be careful, won't you?" asked Hugh with a worried face.

"Of course."

"You should act more as an observer than an active participant. I'm sure that Buffy and Spike are totally capable of taking care of everything. You only fight if they get themselves in trouble." Hugh didn't look happy at all.

"Yes Hugh, I know. Only an observer." She smiled at his worries. He caught her face in his hand.

"There's no reason to take risks now, you only have a few more months." She kissed him briefly on the cheek. 

"I know, I wouldn't do anything stupid." He hugged her tightly to him. "I had better go." He sighed as he watched her walk away. The only one who had seen their little interlude had been Spike, who filed it away to think about later.

The cars separated, and Buffy's jeep headed for the cemetery. The threesome only patrolled for a few hours. That day had been the Summer Solstice, the longest day of the year, so there hadn't been that much undead movement. What they ended up doing for most of the night was regaling Sibby with stories of life on the Hellmouth. By the end of the night, Sibby knew pretty much everything that had happened, right up to Riley's betrayal and the victory over Glory. She also knew about the whole Buffy/Angel saga and laughed whenever Spike mumbled about him under his breath. They had bonded significantly. Finally they dropped Spike off at his crypt. He looked woebegonely at the jeep as it pulled away.

"So what's the story with you and Spike?" asked Sibby on the way back to Giles' house where they had been invited to stay.

"We have a very complex relationship," replied Buffy.

"Well, that I believe," retorted Sibby.

"We are either trying to kill each other, or bonding over being 'love's bitch' as he calls it, or…"

"Or what?"

"Well, nothing, I guess."

"Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Yeah, I bet." The girls laughed at their foolishness. Buffy dropped Sibby off, and made her way back to her own house. Sibby walked into the house, and saw Hugh lying on the couch. He had wanted to stay awake until she got home, but had fallen asleep after the long day. Sibby decided to leave him there and walked up to the guestroom.

At 6:30 am, the kitchen light was turned on. Sibby looked around for a glass for her orange juice. The light had woken Hugh from his spot on the couch.

"'Morning," he said sleepily. Sibby walked over and pecked him on the cheek. 

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said sadly.

"It's alright, I usually wake up when you do," he said as he found her a glass.

"I know, but we had such a long day yesterday…" she started.

"It's alright, this might be the only time I get to see you today."

"I'm just going for a run. I'll be back."

"I know. But I still wish that you were legally required to do so," he looked at her pointedly, "I could barely sleep last night," he pouted, "on that couch, all alone, and I was cold…"

"Hugh, you know that I couldn't very well curl up with you on the couch."

"Why not?"

"Oh we aren't going to start this again, are we?"

"Yes, we are. In three months you will be 20 and your trial will be over. You will get your letter and this insanity will end. And then, if you still want to, we can begin your training as a Watcher. The danger will be over."

"How do I know that you won't get sent away to some other girl?"

"Because I will be assisting in your training and the training of other Watchers."

"And what happens when I get sent away to take a charge? What happens to us then?"

"You don't have too, you could stay in London, do research…."

"Don't be stupid. I'd be one of the best candidates to be a Watcher because I was one of the chosen. They won't let an opportunity like that pass them by."

"They wouldn't do that, they promised."

"Oh please, their word isn't worth anything. You've seen what they have done."

"We could work it out somehow…if we were married, they couldn't very well split us up."

"If they would even allow us to get married, or if they recognized it."

"It sounds to me that you are just making excuses again." She didn't say anything, just put her hands on the edge of the counter and stared at the ceiling. She tried to hold the tears back, but they threatened to spill forth. She could have all the strength of a Slayer, and yet still could not control her emotions where he was concerned. They had had this argument so many times; she could practically repeat it back verbatim. "I love you, doesn't that mean anything?" He asked in desperation. He knew as soon as he said it that he had gone too far.

"It means everything," she said with a choke. She moved toward the door, the juice forgotten.

"Baby, come here…" Hugh moved toward her but she pulled away.

"No. I am going out for a run." She left the house without looking at him.

"Don't get lost," Hugh said quietly to the door. He angrily threw a dishtowel into the sink and stormed off to the couch and flipped on the TV.

…

They had been there a week and a very happy time had been had by all. By this time, Hugh and Sibby had decided to take their leave of the crew in Sunnydale. Sibby still wanted to meet Faith, Angel and the rest of the team in Los Angeles. Probably the saddest to see them leave was Spike. With Sibby and Hugh around, he had character witnesses who weren't familiar with his previous deviant behavior. It also helped that he genuinely liked the couple and had become good friends with Hugh. Spike was actually the only one who knew for sure what the deal was with Hugh and Sibby's relationship. Everyone else could only guess. One night after drinking while the girls were out on patrol, Hugh had spilled the beans. Hugh had also become privy to Spike's feelings for Buffy, and had become his biggest supporter. Hugh was always talking about how great Spike was whenever Buffy was around. 

Hugh and Sibby had rented a car to drive down to LA. The morning they were set to leave, they found themselves alone at Giles' house. Rupert had made some comment about needing to get to the store and that they should be sure to stop by the shop to say goodbye. 

"Hey Sibby, how long have we been together?"

"You have been my Watcher for four years."

"Right," he said, taking her hand and facing her palm towards her, "four years," he straightened four fingers starting with her thumb. Then he placed a ring on her finger. He turned her hand so that she could see the ring. Sibby's hand was now decorated with a diamond engagement ring with a gold band. 

"Oh my God..."she said as she began to cry, "oh my God!"

"I know that we have been through this, and I know that you are afraid of my getting hurt, but I know what the risks are, and I want to be with you more than anything. I am willing to deal with the risks if you are." She kept crying. He got down on his knee.

"Sibhan Connolly, will you marry me?" 

"Yes," she sobbed, "yes!" Hugh gathered her in his arms and gave her a bear hug.

"Excellent!" Hugh was beaming. They kissed. It was the first real kiss they had been able to share since they had gotten to Sunnydale. "Maybe we should get going?"

"I guess so," Sibby smiled at him. They left the house and headed for the shop. What they didn't know was that the entire Sunnydale crew had planned to throw them a going away party. They had even smuggled Spike there for the party, forcing him to spend the previous night at the shop. He was also the only one who knew about Hugh's proposal plan. Everyone wished to couple luck. Sibby was very surprised, she had expected to meet with weird looks and snide comments when the group found out about her relationship with Hugh, since he was, after all, her watcher. But there were only happy thoughts, so she relaxed after a while. As the afternoon drew on, the couple decided to get on their way, since they still had a few hours' drive ahead of them and they wanted to be in LA just as Angel would be waking up. Before she left, Sibby hugged Buffy.

"I had this really clear picture of you in my head based on everything that I had learned about you," Sibby said.

"Disappointed, huh?" asked Buffy, returning the hug.

"No, just the opposite, you lived up to everything I could have imagined," Sibby pulled back and looked Buffy in the eye, "Never doubt yourself. You are the Slayer for a reason. We all depend on you, because only you have the strength to protect us." 

With that, Hugh and Sibby got into the car and waved goodbye to their new friends. Hugh started the car up and made his way to the highway. Later that night Buffy was patrolling when she walked past Spike hiding behind a tree.

"I know that you are hiding behind that tree over there, Spike," Spike turned to face her, looking very embarrassed, "Why were you hiding?"

"Because I didn't think you would want any company."

"Actually, I could use a little company. I'm a little lonely tonight," Buffy looked very sad.

"I'm at your service, pet," Spike walked over to her, hoping that there was an invitation in what she said, "You miss them already, huh?"

"Yeah," Buffy didn't back away from him. She was a lot more comfortable around him now. Despite her better judgement, Buffy was actually starting to trust him.

"Me too," Spike looked just as sad as Buffy. They sat down on the curb.

"This always seems to happen," said Buffy, as she moved closer to Spike.

"What's that, pet?"

"Every time I am sad, or something bad happens, you always seem to be there to help me work it out."

"I do what I can," Spike put his hand on her upper back, and Buffy didn't move away.

More to come…..


End file.
